bsgofandomcom-20200223-history
Advanced Hel
The Advanced Hel is the upgraded version of the Hel, the Command class line ship for the Cylon fleet. It costs 60,000 cubits and upon advancement receives: 2 weapons slots; 1 computer slot; 1,050 hull points; 15.6 per second to hull recovery; 35,000 to durability; 250 to power; and 2 per second to power recovery. Following game update 46, the Advanced Hel's power now surpasses that of the Advanced Fenrir and Advanced Nidhogg. This upgrade sees the Hel reach its maximum potential: A fleet support or attack vessel that can hold it's own against most opponents due to it's increased hull, weapon slots, computer slots and power. Hack into enemy vessels at their peril, or support your own fleet in combat! The Advanced Hel is also a fantastic missile ship, with it's ability to hold five auxiliary power nexuses and/or high density capacitor nexuses. Be warned that the blindspot at the rear of the ship is not covered well enough by the two additional weapon slots received, but use the additional computer slot to your advantage, flushing your enemies out of your blindspot with the Cassiopeia module or Avionics support modules. Remember that the Advanced Hel is still a command ship, a support ship, if you like, and isn't destined to go headlong into combat. The Advanced Hel, just like its unadvanced counterpart, has the second smallest amount of base Hull Points within it's group, with Advanced Hel pilots struggling to see the ship for past 6,500 Hull Points, a level easily surmountable by the Jormung and Nidhogg. The Advanced Hel has the most ways of attacking players at it's disposal of all the line ships, and indeed all of the sub-capital ships (With 8 weapons + 5 Computers = 13 ways of attack), and remember it's role. Modify your ship to fit E-War, E-Support or Missile Boat roles. The Advanced Hel, being a command ship, is the most difficult of all the Lines to master, due to it not having the best avoidance or speed which the Fenrir does, hull or armour like the Jormung, or weapons capabilities like the Nidhogg, but it can be perhaps the most dangerous lines of all in the right hands. Use the Hel to destroy your enemies' morale, or to bolster your own forces, and send your opponents to hell! There is a role Bonus of -200 to power cost for use of FTL Transponders by the Advanced Hel. In-game Description "A recovered Hel that has undergone more extensive recoding and interface configuration to make full use of their advanced processing and emitter plexuses, along with additional reconstruction to incorporate the latest update to Cylon ship manufacture and engineering techniques. The Advanced Hel's hull is stronger and more durable than the standard version, and it can mount additional weapon and computer systems. Role Bonus - Command: -200 to power cost for FTL Transponders." Available Paints * Corruption * Dark Camo * Default * Gold * Longest Night Gallery Hel No 03.png Hel No 01.png Hel No 02.png Hel No 07.png Hel No 06.png Hel No 05.png Hel No 08.png Hel No 04.png Tips, Hints and Suggestions *None. Category:Cylon Category:Cylon Line Ships Category:Command Ship Category:Cylon Ships